


One Week Later

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: But it's still sad, F/M, danny's POV this time, sequel to Only One, this one isn't as sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend was sad because of the last one and asked for a funeral scene. So I wrote one. Also this is in Danny's POV and a sequel to Only One. And [l/n] = last name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was sad because of the last one and asked for a funeral scene. So I wrote one. Also this is in Danny's POV and a sequel to Only One. And [l/n] = last name.

It was a week after she died. A week after the worst day of my life. A week after the only girl I've ever truly loved left me forever.

It was also an hour and a half before the funeral was scheduled to start. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing slightly. I really objected to having to wear a suit and tie; [y/n] had practically insisted a few days before... you know... that she didn't want a funeral with everyone all formal and pretty and whatnot. She actually wanted me to wear my NSP signature outfit to it, but when I mentioned it to her parents a couple of days ago, the day they flew in for the funeral, they sighed and said, "That's a little radical, don't you think?" So I did opt for a suit and tie, but I'd sort of rebelled; Suzy had sewn on a patch with the 'Sexbang Logo' on it, per my request.

I sighed and adjusted the tie slightly. I hadn't worn one in forever and I hated how it kind of strained at my neck, but when I loosened it slightly it just looked silly. "God dammit," I muttered. Eventually I gave up and just left it tightish like it was supposed to be. There were a couple other things that sort of bugged me about how sloppy I looked; I hadn't slept well in the last three or four days because when I did, I just had... well, not really a nightmare perse, because it wasn't scary, but really bad dreams that were replaying the event over and over again in my head, so I had dark circles around my eyes. My hair was a mess because it was a total pain in the ass to comb unless I straightened it, and my attempts to make it look at least presentable worked with minimal success. And I just didn't _look_ right in formalwear. I didn't really know where all this low self-esteem was coming from but I just brushed it aside after a moment of consideration.

I walked out of the guest bathroom of the Hanson-Berhow household and into the dining room. There was a massive 9 people in the room once I entered; Arin and Suzy, Ross and Holly, Barry, Kevin, Brian and his wife, and me. I had made a compromise with Mr and Ms [l/n] that you wouldn't all go out in silly attire if the Grumps, Ross's wife, and Brian's family could go. As per the compromise everyone was donned in a black suit and tie or dress. As I entered the room, everybody looked at me.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are," I said quietly.

 

There was no official speaker there to talk about [y/n]'s life. Her parents had allowed me to do that, in fact practically insisting that I did it. I didn't object to that. As the last of the guests slowly filed into the area, I stood up and took your place next to the casket after a supportive pat on the back by Arin and Ross. I just kind of stood there for a moment, my head bowed slightly, trying to hide the flushedness that was coming on the closer I got to tears despite the fact that I hadn't said a word yet since I got here.

When all of the seats minus mine were filled and most everyone was silent, I started.

"[y/n] passed away a week ago, as I'm pretty sure we all know, after an eight-month battle with hereditary lung cancer. I knew her for about a year and a half before last week and it was the best year and a half I'd ever had. But I don't really want to discuss that until I'm done with telling her... story I suppose.

"She was born on (insert birth date), and was (insert age) years old when she died. She had the most brilliantly colored hair you'd ever see, and her eyes were like pools you could stare into for eternity and hardly realize any time was passing. She had a great childhood, grew up with lots of friends, rarely ever got sick, had almost everything a young kid could want. When she was 14 she started high school, then transitioned to college four years later, and eventually moved to California. One eventful day several years later, she bumped into someone by the name of Dan Avidan and spilled coffee down his shirt, an event that made me – Dan Avidan – kind of pissed at first. But it was an experience that was both scalding hot and life-changing.

"Over the next 10 months, we got to know each other pretty well, and, I'm going to be pretty blunt here, I fell in love with her. With every fiber of my being I just wanted to be by her side for eternity, I just didn't want to propose because, to be completely honest, the thought of marriage is kind of terrifying. But I'm digressing here. After knowing each other for a little under a year, she got what at the time seemed like bronchitis but lasted way too long. I took her to the doctor and got the worst news I'd ever heard that wasn't directly related to me. She had hereditary lung cancer, as I mentioned before. It was a long battle the next 8 months after that; she slowly got worse and I could do nothing but watch her crumble and weaken as the medications did nothing to help her. She was admitted to the hospital about three weeks ago as her last doctor's appointment prior to that told her that she would only get worse and she had less than a month to live. She only wanted to be in the hospital because she couldn't bear to be outside or in places with a lot of memories attached to them, partly because her lungs sucked at lung-ing and partly because it'd just hurt her too much emotionally to see those places and be reminded that it might be the last time she'd be there. I stayed by her side for those last two weeks, hardly leaving the hospital other than to get food that wasn't hospital food, to get a shower or something, or to do only a couple hours of recording. When it was the day she died, she almost knew that was it for her, I think, because she was still cracking jokes and stuff, but she was also very solemn; that kind of rubbed off on me because about 20 minutes before she died she commented that I was being a bit of a downer. We kind of joked around for a little bit before she suddenly started cursing in pain and fear. I held her as she slowly faded away, sang to her as she closed her eyes for the last time. It was sad, but she wasn't in pain anymore after that day."

I was silent for a few moments before I looked back up from the ground and did see some people already beginning to tear up, namely her relatives. Shuffling my feet for a moment, I muttered after an awkward pause, "Okay, now the sad stuff...

"[y/n] was the love of my life. I'd had other girlfriends before her, and sure, I liked them, but there was some sort of strange tension or awkwardness between us no matter how emotionally bonded we were. When I met [y/n], though, something just kind of... clicked. We got along almost all the time, and on the rare occasion we fought during our relationship it usually didn't keep us angry at each other for more than a couple of days. I could spend all day with her and never get bored, yet I wasn't craving her by my side at all times of the day; it wasn't an infatuation at all, it was true love. I introduced her to some of my friends that are here today--" I motioned to Brian and the Grumps "--and it made me practically giddy that they got along so well.

"We had an awesome relationship for a good 10 months, took things slow and then, one day, a shocking reality that this could only last so long crashed upon me. This was the day that [y/n] was diagnosed with lung cancer. I was heartbroken to hear this; despite this I tried to keep my cool and I think that I was the shoulder that she turned to cry upon when she was upset. I can't say she wasn't _my_ shoulder from time to time, in fact she had an uncanny ability to sense when I was upset, and I was grateful that during that long eight months that we were able to comfort each other and yet not make our entire relationship center around her illness.

"As time progressed, I mentioned this earlier too, I couldn't do anything but watch her crumple under the emotional and physical trauma that her cancer caused her. It was almost depressing to watch and know that there wasn't much I could do to help her. All I wanted to do was invent a cure that could put an end to her suffering that wasn't death-related. She noticed at one point that I seemed to be doing so much at one time, trying to balance the weight of Arin and I's YouTube show, a band, and trying to be at her side, and she eventually said to me, 'Dan, you know you don't have to do all this. If you want to focus on what makes you happy, go ahead. I'll still be here.' I felt pathetic that _she_ had to give _me_ advice, but I took that advice even though we both knew that all I wanted to do was be by her side while she fought.

"Then, when she had her last official doctor's appointment and I heard that she only had so long left alive, and soon after was admitted to a hospital, I flat-out refused to leave her side. I know I sound a bit clingy, but when it's the one you love most that's suffering, it's kind of instinct and kind of the feeling that... that you only have so long with them and you want to relish it with them..." At this point my voice was beginning to crack and I could feel tears welling up at my eyes, but I continued despite this.

"And finally, that last day came. As I mentioned before, we both seemed to know that this was it and even though I refused to believe it, I still couldn't stop the sorrow from creeping up on me. When [y/n] yelled out my name during those last few minutes, I... I just..." It was becoming hard to speak now because my throat was closing up with the tears that were now falling. "I rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. I managed to do that to an extent, and as she whispered to me that she wanted me to sing, she looked terrified, yet strangely serene. I did sing for her, and her last words were, 'I love you so, so much.' To know that she'd used her last breath to tell me this..." I had more that I wanted to say, but at this point I was at the edge of a sobbing fit. I paused for a moment and took some deep breaths, then said one last thing. "I don't think I'm supposed to do this, but I bought this about three and a half weeks ago and I never had the opportunity to give it to her." I pulled out a velvet-coated box from my pocket, which caused a couple of slight gasps, and pulled out a diamond ring from it.

I turned to [y/n]'s coffin for the first time – I didn't think I could bear the sight of seeing her when I got here so I had waited – and slipped the ring onto her left middle finger. She had the most beautiful white dress on, and her hands were crossed at her waist. Her hair was done in an elegant braid to the side, her eyes were closed, and she didn't have any makeup on, which was how I prefered her at this point; as natural as she could look in her deceased state. I leaned down and whispered, "I love you, [y/n]," before I walked rather quickly back to my seat next to Arin and Ross, stuffing my face in my hands and trying to suppress my sobs.

There were a few other speeches given, by her parents, Arin and Suzy, and some close friends and family of hers, but I was too buried in utter misery because of the fact that I had to relive that last dreadful two weeks in the most detail since they'd happen to really notice. Everybody just said a bunch of cheesy, cliche stuff anyways, except for Arin and Suzy at some moments, who'd helped me a little bit in composing mine.

At the end of the service, it was about 7:30 PM and everyone was tired and miserable. I'd said goodbye a little more properly to [y/n] after all of the speeches were done, and as the Grumps, Brian and I were about to leave, her parents stopped me just outside of the church.

"Dan," Mrs. [l/n] said in a quiet, solemn voice. "We just wanted to thank you for your beautiful words... and had you proposed to her before she was admitted to the hospital, we would have given you our blessing."

"Thank you," I replied in a still slightly shaky tone. "I'm kind of drained and can't really form many coherent thoughs right now, but I really am very grateful. I'll see if I can call tomorrow morning and give you a better thank you, because to be honest this one kind of stinks."

She let out a tiny chuckle and assured me, "It's quite alright. We're both pretty tired right now too. Well, I suppose we'll talk to you tomorrow. Have an excellent rest of the night, Dan."

"You, too." And with that I walked out the door of the church and into Arin and Suzy's car, where the two of them, Barry, and I sat in silence as the engine rumbled to life and we started to move before we all felt silent tears rolling down our cheeks again.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;


End file.
